Proud to Know Him
by Nathan Lane-Beatles Luvr
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Remus watches the survivors that he taught. He watches one person in particular. No one thought he would ever amount to anything. They had been wrong. Neville was a hero. Always had been.


**AN: Okay, so this idea occurred to me when I was reading a awesome HP fic called "Paige Potter: The Deathly Hallows" by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy. If you want a good read, check it out. No, it isn't a "Harry-is-a-female" story. Anyway, my story is centered around Neville and Remus. It is NOT slash; more like a former teacher and student after the Second Wizarding War. So here it goes. **

**I hope you like it. Oh, and of course, Remus didn't die. And neither did Sirius. Nor Tonks.**

Remus Lupin sat with Harry, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, and Tonks. He was one among few survivors but one among many still in shock that it was over. Bellatrix Lestrange was dead, killed by Molly Weasley when Bellatrix threatened Ginny. Molly's actions served as another reminder to Remus never piss Molly off. Ever.

Sirius had been in bliss when he watched his deranged cousin die. Remus had felt that when he saw Greyback killed by a former student. In fact, it had been none other than Neville Longbottom. Remus always knew that boy was destined for greatness and seeing him sitting with Godric Gryffindor's sword at his feet, made Remus proud. Proud to know him, proud to have taught him. And then, he smiled as he saw Luna Lovegood sit down next to Neville and smile at him shyly.

Sirius followed his line of sight and barked out a tired laugh.

"I know," Remus answered his friend's unspoken comment. "They _are_ perfect for each other..."

Yes, Remus was proud of all of his former students. And he was grieving for others. Fred Weasley, who reminded him so much of James. Colin Creevey; so young and so brave. Colin never hurt a fly, but still meant his doom in this war. Lavender Brown; Remus hadn't known her too long, but he knew she had been a good person inside. He also knew that she was Ron's ex-girlfriend. And then there was Vincent Crabbe.

True, there was no body to prove Crabbe's death, but he had been told by Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco Malfoy, that Crabbe had set off Fiendfyre in an attempt to kill the Golden Trio and hadn't been able to escape the flames.

"Foolish boy," Remus whispered. Crabbe may have been the son of a Death Eater, but Remus believed that he hadn't been entirely evil. And besides, he was only a child. Seventeen years old.

For many hours, the survivors worked together to lay to rest their loved ones. Harry, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus took great pleasure in watching Voldemort, Bellatrix, and Greyback's bodies be burned to ashes. They did not deserve to be buried. They did not deserve to be remembered, even though they would be forevermore by anyone who survived that day.

Hours later, Remus saw Neville limp painfully outside to the bridge where he just stood and looked up at the sky. "I'll be right back..." Remus said, offering no further explanation. They just nodded and went back to whatever they all had been doing.

"Neville?" Remus said. The young man spun around quickly, disregarding his injuries. Remus put his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"Oh, sorry, Remus."

Remus waved a hand and said, "Don't worry. After everything you've been through, I'd be worried if you weren't jumpy."

Neville chuckled, but it was empty. He shifted his weight a little to relieve his injured leg a little.

"You know...now that she's dead...I feel..."

"Relieved? Happy?" Remus supplied, knowing that Neville was talking about Bellatrix.

"Well...yes...but I also feel...confused. And empty."

Remus looked at him curiously and he elaborated. "Ever since I found out that Bellatrix was one of the monsters who tortured my parents, I've been out for revenge. I managed to kill Rodolphus and Rabastan...and Barty Crouch, Jr. is already dead...but I wish I had gotten Bellatrix. I wish I had been able to see the light leave her eyes when I killed her...and now, I can't."

Remus was silent, knowing that Neville would continue. "I'm not a killer and I never wanted to hurt anyone, but I'm glad that they're dead. Is that wrong?"

"No."

Neville looked at him in surprise. Clearly, this wasn't the answer he had been expecting. "Neville...I knew your parents. They were - are - good people and I wanted to kill the people that had destroyed their minds. And I wanted to kill Greyback for so long...he was the one who turned me into a werewolf. But you did that."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize! I'm not angry. In fact, I'm glad it was you who got that...that monster in the end. It was...satisfying to see the young man who I taught stand up to Voldemort and destroy those evil people. I am proud, Neville, just to know you. You are a hero."

Neville sniffed quietly and wiped away the tears that welled up in his eyes. "Thank you, Remus. But you know...you're a hero, too. You're my hero and Harry's and Hermione's and Luna's and...well just about everybody's."

"Why?"

"Why? Bloody hell, Remus. You've been discriminated all your life. You've put up with people shunning you just because some evil bastard turned you into a werewolf when you were a kid. And now look at you! You're a war hero, and a hero in so many more respects. You are a great man, Remus."

He smiled sadly at Neville. He was proud of Neville, more than he could ever express in words. But what Neville just said, gave him hope that someday people would see him as more than just a werewolf. But then...

"People already do, Remus."

"How did you...?"

"It was written all over your face."

Remus nodded and they fell silent. A few minutes later, Neville said, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For believing in me...back in third year when Snape said that you should be careful cos I was in the class on the day with the Boggarts. You stood up for me and said that you were sure that I would perform admirably. I might not have been able to tell you then, but it meant a lot to me. You were the first person to really believe that I was more than just a clumsy goofball who would never live up to his name."

"Neville, you never needed to live up to your parents' name. You only ever had to make your own. And I always knew that people underestimated you."

"Remus...what do I do now? I've avenged my parents', Voldemort is gone, all the surviving Death Eaters are being shipped off to Azkaban...I don't know what to do now."

"Neville, you live your life. You're so young and you have your whole life ahead of you. Do what makes you happy. Settle down with Luna, have a couple kids. Maybe return to teach at Hogwarts. Who knows where life will take you? If there is one thing that I've learned throughout all of this, it's that you've gotta do what makes you happy. Sod the rules."

Neville smiled at him and all of a sudden, it hit Remus. The boy he had known was gone. In his place was a brave, caring man who Remus knew would always do what was right.

"Thanks, Remus." Neville stuck out his hand and Remus took it, shaking his hand. Neville pulled him into a hug and said, "You know, you should really think about returning to Hogwarts to teach. The new kids are gonna need someone they can count on."

The two men separated and Remus said, "I'll think about it. I've got a son to raise, you know."

Neville laughed and said, "That's right. Teddy, yeah?"

"Yeah."

They started walking back to the castle, and Remus watched Neville carefully. He winced with every step he took, although he tried to hide it.

"Neville?"

"Yeah?"

"Let me help you, eh?" Remus put Neville's arm around his shoulders and put his arm around Neville's shoulders, to support him. Together, they made their way back to the castle and Madam Pomfrey attended to him as soon as she could.

As Remus walked back over Sirius and Tonks, he smiled to himself. It may not be now or for a while, but someday, all would be well.


End file.
